Strange Occurence
by Lordoftheringfan
Summary: Aglenya, a female Elf, struggles to survive in Middle Earth after the Ring is destroyed. She quickly gains a very unusual traveling companion. this is my first fanfic, so please Read and Review. Updated, chapter 4.
1. Main Strange Occurence

Strange Occurrence.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and some innuendo.  
  
Summary: A female Elf encounters an unlikely companion 23 years after the destruction of the Ring.  
  
Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings and all related stuff belongs to the Tolkien Foundation. The physical appearance of the Uruk-Hai belongs to the Fellowship of the Ring movie.  
  
Aglenya, daughter of one of the last great Elf Lords of Middle Earth, stood watching the  
  
ship that held her family sail away across the waters. Tears ran down her fair face, and she  
  
found herself bitterly regretting her decision to stay in Middle Earth. She remembered that  
  
her father had spent hours arguing for her to stay and to be allowed to keep her  
  
immortality. Eventually, he had won, although he and the rest of his family wanted to  
  
leave.  
  
"I wish he hadn't won. I wish I was forced to go with them. There is nothing for  
  
me here." She muttered as she turned and slowly away from the shore. She was quite tall,  
  
standing just over six feet, and had the inherent beauty and grace that were the  
  
distinguishing features of her kind. She broke into a run, and didn't stop for a long time.  
  
She lay underneath an old, large oak tree that she came across while she was  
  
running and spent the day crying. She soon cried herself to sleep, and while Elves do not  
  
fall into the deep sleep that the other peoples did, sorrow caused her to fall into a deep  
  
sleep, and she did not hear the iron-shod feet hitting the ground.  
  
The young Uruk-Hai who was walking by was huge, passing seven feet by a good  
  
margin, and had large, well-defined, rippling muscles covering his entire frame. He had  
  
been wandering around, trying to find something to do that would pay enough to keep him  
  
alive. He heard the sound of sobbing, moved towards it, and saw Aglenya lying there. His  
  
eyes narrowed and he slowly made his way to her, eventually crouching by her side. He  
  
growled softly at the strange scent that invaded his nostrils, gently reached out a large,  
  
calloused hand, and trailed a single clawed finger along her right cheekbone.  
  
"This Elf's skin is so soft. Well, what am I to do? If I leave her here, she will most  
  
likely be taken advantage of. On the other hand, I don't really like her kind." he rumbled.  
  
He sat there debating with himself. Finally he gently moved Aglenya to the side,  
  
and lit a fire away from the overhanging branches of the oak. He sat by the fire, polishing  
  
and sharpening his sword. Being a mere twenty-three years of age, he had not truly seen  
  
battle, as the greatest fight was before his time. Yet like Elves, Orcs of all kinds were  
  
immortal, so he felt he had a chance for real battle, not just driving off thieves and the like.  
  
'I have tried my hardest to hone my skill, but all the same, I doubt I'll ever be in an  
  
Orc army. My kind are all scattered.' He thought sadly.  
  
Aglenya groaned and sat up, blinking her eyes. She noticed warmth, and saw a fire  
  
nearby. What was beside the fire, however, made her gasp. In the twenty- three years she  
  
since her birth, she had lived away from the outside world, and she had never seen an Orc,  
  
much less an Uruk-Hai before, but she had heard stories about them. She looked around  
  
desperately for her sword, and spotted it lying beside the Uruk-Hai. He  
  
was looking straight at her, and his amber-yellow eyes seemed to bore through her. As  
  
Aglenya began to back away, he rose and glared down at her.  
  
'Look at the size of that beast' Aglenya thought as she stared at him 'What should  
  
I do? I've been trained to fight, and I'm quite good, but I can overcome this foul  
  
creature?'  
  
"Stay where you are Elf." the Uruk-Hai growled.  
  
"I don't take orders from you, beast!"  
  
The Uruk-Hai's glare became more intense.  
  
"I am Urashk, who are you." He said, his voice becoming even more growling and deep  
  
"Not that it's any business of yours, but my name is Aglenya."  
  
"Very well Aglenya. This is a very interesting situation, isn't it? Where shall we go  
  
from here?"  
  
"Give me back my weapons, and I'll gladly do you the favor of killing you."  
  
Aglenya snapped.  
  
"That won't do Elf, I'd kill you first. In fact, I'm thinking I should. '  
  
Urushk paused and stood there for a moment, then spoke again.  
  
"Now that I think about it, the safest thing to do is to have you travel with me."  
  
"Me?? Travel with an Orc? Never!"  
  
"Don't be stupid. I have nowhere to go, and you have nowhere to go. If we travel  
  
together, we can look out for each other."  
  
"That statement borders on being intelligent, but I do not need help."  
  
Urushk tilted his head to on side and stared at Aglenya.  
  
"When you were sleeping, I was able to touch you and talk to myself without you  
  
waking up. Is that kind of sleep normal for your kind? If it is, then you certainly need  
  
someone to guard you."  
  
Aglenya sighed and shook her head in annoyance.  
  
"I was distressed, and so I slept deeper than I should have. I don't need guarding,  
  
least of all by you."  
  
Urushk threw his hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
"We're getting nowhere. I want to have some company, and like it or not, I can  
  
help you. There are many men who would love to have their way with a beautiful Elf  
  
woman."  
  
Aglenya took a step back and paled as she realized the implication of what Urushk  
  
was saying. When she spoke again, her voice was strong, although there was a slight  
  
quaver in it.  
  
"Ur.Urushk?" she said haltingly, forcing the name from her lips.  
  
"Yes Aglenya?" Urushk growled irritably.  
  
"When you said that there were many who would like to have their way with a  
  
beautiful Elf, did you mean what I think you meant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Algenya sagged against a tree.  
  
"I'm not used to this. All my life I've lived in the forests by the seaside. I haven't  
  
seen many people who are hostile, although I have heard about what goes on out in the  
  
rest of Middle Earth." she said.  
  
"Then you need someone to help you. I know our kinds have never gotten along  
  
before, but we may as well try."  
  
Aglenya thought this over. 'How can I have one of my kind's mortal foes as a protector and companion? If I met  
  
anyone in the company of this Orc, I would be shunned by them, perhaps even attacked. I  
  
didn't want to have to spend eternity with only this beast for company.  
  
"Well Elf, what is your answer?"  
  
Aglenya stared at the fearsome features of the Uruk-Hai, and made her choice.  
  
"NO!" she howled as she somehow managed to grab her sword, and started  
  
running away from Urushk.  
  
She heard Urushk shouting behind her, and she just increased her pace.  
  
'I really wish my father had made me come along with him' she thought as she ran  
  
She ran across a road, and stopped as she saw seven or eight men standing nearby,  
  
staring at her.  
  
"Well, what have we here? A pretty Elf girl. Grab her!" the largest and ugliest  
  
shouted.  
  
Aglenya fought desperately, downing her three of her attackers with her bare  
  
hands, not thinking to draw her sword. She was preoccupied with two of the others, and  
  
didn't notice the large club slamming down on her head from behind.  
  
When she woke up, she found her arms tied by the wrists to and overhanging  
  
branch, and her feet were tied together. Her clothes were torn from the fight, something  
  
which she realized was not a good thing amongst all these men. Her enemies were  
  
standing in a half-circle, and when it was obvious that she was awake, the leader stepped  
  
forward.  
  
"You are quite the wildcat, aren't you Elf? That's great, I'll enjoy taming you." he spat.  
  
Aglenya hurled a horrible oath in the man's own tongue at him. He glared at her,  
  
then suddenly grabbed her, crushing her lips to his.  
  
'You had to be stubborn, didn't you? You had to reject the Orc's offer, and now,  
  
look what's happening' one part of her mind snapped at her.  
  
She screamed as best she could while the man was kissing her, and managed to  
  
tear her arms and legs free. She struck her assailant across the face, and kneed him in the  
  
groin. Then she dove for her sword, drawing it, and attacking the would-be- rapists with a  
  
strength born of rage and desperation. The men quickly realized they were outmatched,  
  
and as their leader's head flew off his shoulders, they broke into a run. Unfortunately for  
  
them, a massive figure charged out in front of them, and broke the neck of the man leading  
  
the retreat with a single blow to his jaw.  
  
"Urushk!" Aglenya shouted as she ran up to the terrified men, and hewed another  
  
one down.  
  
Urushk followed up on his attack, and by the time it was over, all but one of the  
  
eight men lay dead on the ground. Aglenya cleaned her sword, sheathed it, and stalked  
  
past Urushk angrily. Urushk followed her, although he made sure not to crowd her.  
  
"Are you alright Elf?" he growled.  
  
"Alright? I was almost raped back there! My clothes are torn, and the disgusting  
  
feel of that man's foul tongue is in my mouth. I am not alright, and this is your fault!  
  
Aglenya snapped.  
  
"Alright Elf. I'm sorry." Urushk replied.  
  
"Sorry?! Sorry?!!!! Sorry isn't enough!!!" Aglenya screamed.  
  
"Are you quite finished venting on me? I have to get wood for the fire, and  
  
something for both of us to eat."  
  
Aglenya felt strange, upset, and like her emotions were in complete state of  
  
constant flux. She started laughing hysterically. Urushk turned and glared down at her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Agenlya didn't stop laughing, and for a moment, felt closer to her large  
  
companion. She reached up and threw her right arm as best she could around  
  
Urushk's broad, muscular shoulders.  
  
"You're one funny Orc, do you know that?"  
  
"What? How so? And I'm not an Orc, I'm an Uruk-Hai."  
  
"An Uruk-Hai is just a very tall, very strong Orc, isn't it? Anyway, you're funny  
  
because you're always so reasonable. I thought you'd react to me like I reacted to you."  
  
"Well, I was raised in an obscure part of a forest, and the Orcs lost in the final war.  
  
Being on the losing side makes you change how you think very quickly. You learn to  
  
learn, and to think."  
  
"Smart boy." Aglenya said, her burst of good-natured ness had ended, and she  
  
removed her arm from around Urushk's shoulders.  
  
Urushk rolled his eyes, and sighed, then he grinned as he realized they were back  
  
at the tree. The fire was still smouldering.  
  
"Here we are at camp." He said.  
  
"Camp. How lovely. Now go away." Aglenya said, feeling very despondent.  
  
"What is it with you? Ever since those men tried to rape you, you've been acting  
  
odd."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me either." Aglenya sighed.  
  
"Figure it out. I'm going to get firewood."  
  
"Bring me back some flowers."  
  
"Flowers??!!! FLOWERS!!! What do I look like, some kind of prissy Man-  
  
boy?!!!" Urushk shouted.  
  
Aglenya look up and glared at him.  
  
"Look Orc, if we are going to travel together, you have to put up with what I  
  
want. It's not much, you can pick them whenever. Just pick me some flowers!" she  
  
snapped.  
  
"Uruk-Hai! I'm a fighting Uruk-Hai you little.. never mind. I'll get you your  
  
flowers." Urushk sighed  
  
Urushk walked off, still growling about the flowers.  
  
Aglenya watched him go, and sighed.  
  
'He's right, what is wrong with you? Why did you get chummy with him, and then  
  
get depressed She thought irritably.  
  
She sighed again, and relaxed, unfortunately, relaxing brought back memories of  
  
what had happened earlier. She remembered how it felt when the man had tried to rape her  
  
and the shame of what had almost happened started her crying again.  
  
"Aglenya, you're stronger than this. What would the Orc. the Uruk- Hai, arrgh!  
  
What would Urushk say and think if he saw you bawling like a child. He'd ridicule you.  
  
You must be strong" she muttered to herself.  
  
She sat up, found a place where she could enjoy the last few rays of the sun, lay  
  
down, and rested.  
  
Meanwhile, Urushk had been quite successful gathering wood. He stopped in a  
  
large field on the way back, and began picking flowers, taking time to ensure variety in  
  
color.  
  
'I think the Elf's starting to grow on me. she ran off like that. She's bossy, and  
  
irrtating, but I guess we're stuck with each other.' he thought as he made his way back to  
  
camp. When he got back, he saw Aglenya resting on the grass.  
  
"Get up.Here's your flowers" he said, tossing the flowers to her.  
  
She took the flowers wordlessly, and watched as Urushk began to start the  
  
fire. She noticed unhappily that a few clouds were showing on the horizon just as the sun  
  
was setting. About ten minutes later, just when the fire was ready to cook some basic food  
  
on, a intense downpour of rain started, extinguishing the fire fairly quickly.  
  
Urushk was hungry, his clothes were wet now, and the rain was still coming down  
  
in sheets. He wanted to enjoy a hot meal and relax, and, feeling enraged and frustrated,  
  
glared savagely at Aglenya.  
  
"YOU!! Why didn't you build a shelter to protect the fire from the rain!!" he  
  
roared.  
  
Aglenya glared back at him, feeling madder than the proverbial mad hen.  
  
"If you had told me, I would have done something! This is not my fault, your  
  
stupid Orcish bungling caused this!"  
  
"Oh, really?! Forget this whole travel together nonsense!" Urushk bellowed as he  
  
grabbed his sword and other weapons, his bag, and his sleeping pad, and stormed off  
  
through the rain.  
  
"Wait up! I'm not through with you!" Aglenya shouted as she also quickly grabbed  
  
her things and charged after him.  
  
After a short while, the cold rain cooled both Aglenya and Urushk's tempers.  
  
"Aglenya, I overreacted, I'm sorry."  
  
"I am.. sorry too, I should have thought about building a shelter."  
  
"No, I didn't ask you too, I was wrong."  
  
"Fine, you were wrong, I forgive you. But, I've been bickering with you all the  
  
time, and I can't promise to stop, but I'm not too proud to admit that I pushed you too  
  
hard back there."  
  
"Alright, you're forgiven Aglenya. How about a hug?" Urushk asked.  
  
Aglenya glared at him.  
  
"We've made progress in getting along Urushk, so don't destroy the little  
  
understanding we do have, okay?"  
  
Urushk sighed, looking a little disappointed.  
  
"Fine. There is a town nearby. I've been there, and the locals haven't bothered me.  
  
We can rest and eat at the inn. Think of it Aglenya! A real bed, hot meals, I can't wait."  
  
Aglenya smiled and increased her pace.  
  
"Sounds great. This rain is pretty heavy, I hope we get to this town so I can  
  
change."  
  
It was an hour past dinnertime when they arrived at the town, the rain continued to  
  
fall. Urushk pointed the inn out to Aglenya, and they ran inside. The innkeeper recognized  
  
Urushk, and approached him.  
  
"Well Orc, I see you're back. Needing a place to stay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you have any two bed rooms available?" Urushk said.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. I'll have my assistant carry your bags to the room. You  
  
can stay here, and get something to eat, you look famished."  
  
"We are." Aglenya said as she sat down at a table nearby.  
  
"Bring us some roast, and a couple of pints of ale." Urushk said as he made his  
  
way to where Aglenya was sitting.  
  
The tavern of the inn was not crowded, but wasn't empty either. Fortunately, most  
  
of the people ignored Urushk and Aglenya. The food arrived shortly, and they ate in  
  
relative silence. After dinner, they made their way up to the room.  
  
"Enjoy dinner?" Urushk asked.  
  
"It was nice, but we should have had something to talk about."  
  
Urushk shrugged and opened the door to the room.  
  
"Well, here it is. I get the bed on the right. Good thing there is a changing closet."  
  
He said.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Aglenya made her way to the changing closet, and slipped into a nightgown. She  
  
walked out of the closet to see Urushk resting on top of the covers of his bed, wearing  
  
only a pair of pants cut off at the knee. His red-skinned, highly muscular upper body was  
  
quite visible, Aglenya didn't spend much time looking at him other than a approving look  
  
in his direction  
  
"It's good to see that you keep in such excellent physical shape. Do you always  
  
sleep like that?" she asked.  
  
"Thanks. Yes, I normally sleep like this most of the time. Like it?" Urushk replied  
  
teasingly.  
  
"Watch it." Aglenya said irritably.  
  
"Acutally, from what I heard, Uruk-Hai have long hair. Yours doesn't go any  
  
further than just past your shoulders. That makes you look civilized, and decent" Aglenya  
  
added, trying to soften her previous statement with a compliment.  
  
Urushk grinned.  
  
"Good night. Please extinguish the candle." He growled as he slipped beneath the  
  
covers, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Good night." Aglenya said. She quickly extinguished the candles in the room and  
  
slipped into her bed.  
  
"By the way, I thought your nightgown looked nice." Urushk growled sleepily.  
  
"Be quiet." Aglenya snapped tiredly, and she threw her spare pillow at him.  
  
Urushk caught it, got out of bed, and handed it back to her.  
  
"Good night, again." he said.  
  
"Good night." Aglenya replied.  
  
Soon they both fell asleep, lulled by the sound of the rain hitting the roof.  
  
The End of Part 1  
  
  
  
This is my first fanfic. Reviews are welcome. 


	2. Good Morning

Strange Occurences Chapter 2 Good Morning.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. That wonderful set of books belongs to the Tolkien Foundation.  
  
Aglenya yawned and sat up in her bed, feeling momentarily disoriented as she  
  
took in her surroundings.  
  
'Ugh, where..Oh yeah, now I remember. The Orc, Urushk and I had to find a  
  
place to stay. Guess I was too tired to notice how the room looked. It's still raining, what  
  
time is it?' she thought as she continued to look around. Her gaze drifted over to her new  
  
companion's bed. It was empty.  
  
'Where is that oversized blockheaded piece of. Ah, there he is.' Aglenya  
  
thought as she noticed Urushk standing out on the balcony of their inn room. He turned to  
  
face her.  
  
"Good morning. Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know. It's still dark outside, so it's a couple of hours before breakfast I guess."  
  
Aglenya grinned.  
  
"Do you run your life after your belly or something? You must have some Hobbit  
  
blood in you."  
  
Urushk chuckled, and walked back into the room. He was fully dressed, and as he  
  
had been standing under the eaves of the balcony, was relatively dry.  
  
"Good one. Do I look like a Halfling?" he asked.  
  
"Well..." Aglenya began, but stopped at a warning look from Urushk.  
  
"Please, let's not start bickering this morning." He growled.  
  
'Actually, if it wasn't so early in the morning, I'd probably enjoy arguing with  
  
her. It's fun, and I haven't really had anyone to talk to. I'm hungry though, wonder when  
  
we can go down and get something to eat' he thought as he sat down on his bed, and  
  
grinned.  
  
"Urushk, you really need to brush your hair, it's tangled." Aglenya said.  
  
Urushk was confused, and stared at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Aglenya rolled her eyes, groaned, got up, and after rummaging around in her  
  
pack, found a brush and a small mirror.  
  
"Don't Orcs, sorry. Uruk-Hai, believe in personal hygiene?" she asked as she  
  
sat down and ran the brush over her hair, smoothing out what few tangles there were  
  
easily.  
  
"Well, not really. I mean, we bathe occasionally, but an Uruk-Hai's life, even  
  
nowadays, results in a lot of body odor."  
  
"I noticed. I'll regret asking this, but do you want to borrow this brush?" Aglenya  
  
asked.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? After all, you're an Elf, so if I used this brush,  
  
you'd have to go to the trouble of buying a new one."  
  
"I know, I know. But I hate seeing messy hair. It gets on my nerves."  
  
Urushk shrugged, and took the brush. He then proceeded to run it fiercely through  
  
his heavily tangled, shoulder-length black hair. While he didn't give any indication that  
  
he was in pain, Aglenya found herself wincing as she thought about what it would feel  
  
like if she did that to her own hair.  
  
"Urushk, I'd like my brush back"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am not enjoying watching you abuse your hair like that, so hand that brush  
  
back!"  
  
"It doesn't hurt. I'd give it back, but it's got my hair on it, and I thought you  
  
didn't want to use anything that I borrowed and used."  
  
Aglenya stood up angrily, and stormed over to Urushk's bed.  
  
"I don't want to waste what money I have on a new brush. I don't care about the  
  
hair on it, just give it back." she said irritably.  
  
Urushk sighed, and handed her the brush.  
  
"Happy?" he grumbled.  
  
Aglenya studied his hair for a moment, then walked to the other side of Urushk's  
  
bed, and began brushing his hair.  
  
"Wha..?" Urushk asked.  
  
"Don't start getting the idea that I like you. But I can't stand how messed up your  
  
hair is." Aglenya replied as she expertly detangled Urushk's hair.  
  
"Thanks Aglenya. You mentioned money. Seeing as how we're traveling  
  
together, we should take stock of our resources." Urushk said, standing up and walking  
  
over to his pack.  
  
"Alright." Aglenya said, also walking over to her pack.  
  
"Here's all my money. It's what I could get for chopping wood, and other odd  
  
jobs about town. I've been looking for a better job, but I haven't been able to find one  
  
other than as a freelance fighter. However, in that job, all you earn is the money you take  
  
from whatever thieves try and attack you, all the same, I have a nice little sum here."  
  
Urushk said as he emptied a bag of copper and silver coins on the small table that stood  
  
inside the room near the door.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, That's not much, but it's a decent sum and it will cover living expenses, I  
  
think. Here's my money, my father gave me a nice sum before he left. I really haven't  
  
gotten a job, but going freelance sounds good." Aglenya replied as she emptied a good  
  
sized bag of copper, silver, and even a few gold coins onto the table.  
  
"Well, being a freelancer requires that you have a places to stay when the weather  
  
is rough. This inn is a good place. Also, it would be a good idea if we do whatever jobs  
  
we can when we're in town to supplement our income." Urushk grumbled.  
  
"Sounds good. By the way, I think we both need to bathe. I'll go downstairs to the  
  
bathing rooms and bathe first. You guard the door, then you bathe."  
  
"Why do you get to go first?"  
  
"Because I'm an Elf and you are merely an Uruk-Hai" Aglenya said, although the  
  
smile on her face took away the sting of her words.  
  
"Okkkaaaaayyy."  
  
They both headed down to the bathing rooms at the inn. They were the latest  
  
design, each room having several separate rooms, each sub-room had a large iron tub and  
  
hot running water, a luxury that most inn did not have. Aglenya walked in first, and after  
  
filling the tub, sank into the hot water with a sigh of contentment.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm, Urushk, this is great. It's so nice to take a real bath and live  
  
somewhere civilized. I thought I'd be out in the wild all the time." she said happily.  
  
"Well, being freelancers, we will be out camping a lot, so enjoy this bath, you  
  
may not get another for a while." He replied from where he was standing just outside the  
  
door.  
  
"Arrgh. Killjoy."  
  
"Sorry. Hey Aglenya, can I take a bath soon, I want to get the dust washed off. I  
  
haven't been in this in for six days."  
  
"Urushk?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gave you my sword before I went in to bathe. Do you still have it?"  
  
"Of course, why?"  
  
"Push it under the door to my bathing stall. That way, I can have a weapon on  
  
hand while I'm bathing."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Urushk walked to Aglenya's bathing stall, and pushed the sword in underneath the door.  
  
"Thanks Urushk."  
  
Urushk shrugged, and made his way to another bathing stall. A few minutes later,  
  
he too was enjoying the hot water.  
  
"Ahhhh, I've needed this." he rumbled.  
  
"I'll say, you smell." Aglenya retorted.  
  
"I'll get you for that., just you wait."  
  
"You'd actually hurt me?" Aglenya asked, feeling a little hurt.  
  
"No, you're too beautiful to hurt."  
  
A boot came flying from Aglenya's stall and landed on the floor beside Urushk's  
  
tub. Aglenya's angry voice rang out.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
After another argument, they both made their way down to breakfast.  
  
"Yum, these eggs, bacon, and muffins are delicious. Aglenya, pass me that tray of  
  
sausage. Mm, delicious." Urushk said as he happily tore into his breakfast.  
  
"Enjoy it while it lasts Urushk, we'll be out camping, and you may not get food  
  
like this for a while" Aglenya said.  
  
"Hmmph. Killjoy and Copycat."  
  
"Well, what do we do now?"  
  
"Well Aglenya, we could stay here for another day, then we'll leave and go out  
  
into the forests. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good."  
  
The two continued to enjoy their breakfast, and then they left to explore the town.  
  
End chapter 2.  
  
Okay, that was fun. I'll probably do another chapter about them in town, then send them off into the wild. Sound good? 


	3. Intermission

Strange Occurrences Intermission  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "The Lord of the Rings" that excellent trilogy is owned by the Tolkien Foundation. I also don't own "Jeopardy".  
  
This doesn't really continue the story. I decided to take a break and answer I  
  
review I got from my only positive reviewer, The Evil Old Woman. I've decided to  
  
answer the question-review in what I think I humorous. My alternate persona, the Author  
  
(insert cheesy overdramatic music here) will run the show, entitled, THE REVIEW  
  
ZONE..  
  
(a TV newsroom appears. Sitting in the main chair is the Author, dressed in a  
  
dress suit with stupid looking sunglasses with lenses shaped like stars.)  
  
Author: Welcome to The Review Zone. Here we probe the deep, dark secrets of  
  
the not-so-great fanfic entitled "Strange Occurrences." An individual known only as The  
  
Evil Old Woman, has asked this question. (Insert rip-off of Jeopardy music.)  
  
The Evil Old Woman: (speaking about Aglenya, one of the two main characters in  
  
the fanfic.) So why DID she stay in Middle Earth if she hates it and is treated badly  
  
there? I don't understand, particularily as she's free to leave at any time.  
  
Author: An excellent question TEOW (sorry for shortening your penname, if you  
  
like, you can shorten mine to LOTRF). Fortunately, I have brought the main characters of  
  
"Strange Occurrences" to answe it for you. Hopefully your question will be answered.  
  
Author: (Mutters to self): If all hell doesn't break loose when those two idiots get  
  
here.  
  
(Urushk and Aglenya burst through the door, arguing with each other. Nothing's changed.) Aglenya: I should have driven up here but nooooo, you said: "Aglenya, I just got  
  
my driver's license, and I know how to drive. Let me drive, please?  
  
Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" And being the nice, sweet hearted, kindly Elf maiden, I  
  
agreed. Then you go and get us a speeding ticket for driving 115 MPH in a 35 MPH zone.  
  
Well, I'm not paying this ticket buster! You pay it!  
  
Urushk: Well, if you hadn't made me read the map when I was driving, I  
  
wouldn't have sped like that. I was just trying to get us here on time!  
  
Aglenya: If you are driving you should only read a map if you have pulled off the  
  
road, or, if you're a very skilled driver, at a red light. You shouldn't read it after the light  
  
turns green!!! Every driver knows that, but I realize I shouldn't expect that from a  
  
muscle-bound, bone headed, stubborn male Uruk-Hai such as yourself.  
  
Author: (massaging his forehead): SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!  
  
(Aglenya and Urushk both shut up, but still glare at each other)  
  
Author: That's better. Aglenya, please read that question I have on the screen.  
  
(Aglenya and Urushk both read it.)  
  
Urushk: TEOW's got a point Aglenya, why haven't you left? I mean, your stay in  
  
Middle Earth hasn't really been a bed of roses.  
  
Aglenya: (scowls): So you want me to leave, is that it? You'd get all my stuff  
  
then, wouldn't you, that'd make you happy.  
  
Urushk: (glares and starts to reply, but is cut off by Author)  
  
Author: Please, just answer the question Aglenya.  
  
Aglenya: Okay. Well, being an Elf, I don't believe in going back on a decision. I  
  
am determined, as one of the last of my kind to uphold the Elven values and traditions.  
  
My people are or were very determined, and no matter how much I hate Middle Earth or  
  
how rough the going gets, I'm staying, and I'm going to see eternity in this land through.  
  
(Urushk is very impressed by Aglenya's statement, and starts clapping enthusiastically.)  
  
Urushk: Bravo! Encore!  
  
(Aglenya smiles slightly at her companion's enthusiasm.)  
  
Aglenya: Thank you Urushk, now be quiet.  
  
Urushk: Ok, I'll be nice and listen to you, just this once.  
  
Aglenya: (annoyed) What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Urushk: I'm merely saying that I'm not always going to listen to you.  
  
Aglenya: (Glares at Urushk): Oh really? Listen good to this, I'm not going to let  
  
you borrow my brush ever again!  
  
Urushk: (Puts his fingers in his ears) I can't hear you.  
  
(Within minutes the two are bickering fiercely.)  
  
Author: I swear, you two are acting like a highly dysfunctional married couple.  
  
(Urushk and Aglenya turn around and glare at the Author. Urushk pulls out a  
  
large, powerful bow, draws it back easily, and shoots the Author in the foot)  
  
Author: AHHHHHH! MY FOOT!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING  
  
YOU TROLL-BRAIN!!!  
  
Aglenya: You muscle bound, bull-headed nincompoop! You're supposed to shoot  
  
him the chest!  
  
Urushk: (shrugs) Well, it serves it's purpose.  
  
Aglenya: (sighs and shoots the Author in the foot that Urushk didn't shoot.) Let's go back to the inn big guy.  
  
Author: (Sitting on the ground screaming) YAAAAH!!!! AGLENYA, YOU'RE  
  
AN ELF, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE NICE.  
  
Aglenya: Nice, huh? Urushk, go start the car. I'll be right there.  
  
(Aglenya beats the Author's face into a bloody pulp with her bare hands, then  
  
leaps back.)  
  
Author: (Screaming in utter agony)  
  
( A sound of a car is heard approaching. Urushk slams through the wall, and  
  
opens the front passenger side door, however, he runs over the Author into the process.)  
  
Urushk: Aglenya, jump inside, it's time to burn rubber!  
  
Aglenya: Got it!  
  
(The car makes another hole the TV room, and speeds off at 180 miles per hour.)  
  
Aglenya: YEEEEHHAAAAWWW!  
  
Urushk: WHOOOOO-HOOOOOO!!!  
  
(Author gets up slowly and painfully and watches car drive off into the sunset.  
  
Stares mournfully at the crushed tacky looking, star-shaped lens sunglasses.)  
  
Author: (groans): This has been the first exciting episode of (begins to loose  
  
consciousness) The...Review...Zone. (falls to the floor. The medics run in and carry  
  
the Author off to the hospital)  
  
The End.  
  
The Evil Old Woman, I hoped you liked this answer to your review.  
  
As for the rest of you, what did you think of this? Funny, or not funny? 


	4. Battles and bedrolls

Strange Occurences "..@#$* Skinflints!"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. Again, it belongs to the Tolkien Foundation.  
  
  
  
Urushk walked swiftly out of the inn, forgetting completely to hold the door open for Aglenya.  
  
"Urushk..." she said angrily as she reopened the door and stood glaring up at  
  
him.  
  
"What? Don't you glare at me like that!"  
  
"You are supposed to hold the door open for a lady, you nincompoop! And I'll  
  
glare at you however I want to."  
  
"Nincompoop?"  
  
"Arrrghh!!! Where's the justice in my getting stuck with some oversized, muscle-  
  
bound, bonehead Orc!"  
  
"I am an Uruk-Hai!!!!!!! And what does justice have to do with anything?"  
  
Aglenya sighed, and started walking down the street.  
  
"We'd better get some supplies. How much food do you have?"  
  
"Not much. I need a new bedroll, mine is torn and worn beyond recognition.  
  
What else will we need?"  
  
"Hmmm, probably some additional equipment, probably cooking pans, pots, tin  
  
plates and eating utensils, and a tent."  
  
"Well, I don't normally use a tent.." Urushk grumbled.  
  
"Urushk!!! Are you implying that we shouldn't have any shelter from the rain?"  
  
"I haven't needed shelter except to protect a fire, but you are right. If there's a  
  
heavy downpour, we need somewhere dry to retreat to."  
  
"That's our list then. Wait, what weapons do you have?"  
  
"Well... I have this old sword I bought about twelve years ago, and this bow that  
  
I've had for about three years. My knife is my newest weapon. How about you?"  
  
"I have a sword, a small dagger, and I didn't think of getting a bow."  
  
"There's a large town a good distance away from here. We already packed our  
  
gear and have it with us, so we can stay at the other town if need be."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Aglenya lead the way out of the town, pausing once in a while to ensure they  
  
were going the right way. A couple hours late Aglenya paused beside a large waterfall,  
  
and just stood there watching it.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Urushk walked up, growling unrepeatables under his breath. He paused, and  
  
looked at the waterfall, and listened to the sound of the rushing water for moment, then  
  
smiled..  
  
"Hey, you're right, it is quite nice."  
  
"Alright, enough standing around, let's get moving" Aglenya said as she turned  
  
and headed off.  
  
"I agree. By the way, are you enjoying all this walking around?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, it's quite refreshing."  
  
The two walked through the forest in a silence that was broken occasionally by their stopping and arguing over what they should buy. These arguments often lasted as long as ten minutes, but somehow they were managing to make good time. Suddenly, a soft sound cut through the air. Urushk and Aglenya stopped in their tracks and glanced at each other. Moments later, four nasty looking men charged out from some foliage, weapons drawn. Aglenya drew her dagger faster than eye could follow, and in a flash, threw. One the men let out a gargling shriek, and fell with the dagger in his throat. At the same time, Urushk sprang forward, and slashed out at another with his sword, neatly decapitating him. The remaining two men closed the distance quite quickly.  
  
Aglenya easily parried a poorly aimed slash, and retaliated halfheartedly with a  
  
slash to her attacker's chest. The attacker just barely managed to parry it, and in doing so,  
  
he left himself open to a sharp kick to his midsection. He staggered, gasping for breath,  
  
although he needn't have bothered since Aglenya slashed his throat open with her next  
  
slash. A feral grin slipped onto her face as she sheathed her sword, and watched her  
  
companion fight.  
  
Urushk was having the time of his life, messing around, playing with his victim,  
  
before he drove his sword straight at his opponent's chest. Unfortunately for poor  
  
Urushk, the man was wearing an iron breastplate, and the force of the Urushk's attack,  
  
combined with the fairly poor construction of his sword, shattered his sword. Uruk-Hai  
  
had been bred for battle, and Urushk had lightning fast reflexes. Those reflexes served  
  
him in good stead as he hit the ground and rolled away from his attacker's well aimed  
  
slash. Urushk's hand closed on a quite thick piece of oak that lay on the forest floor, and  
  
he sprang up, leaving distance between himself, and his foe. The man swung with his  
  
sword, and Urushk managed to parry the sword with the piece of wood, then, moving  
  
with blinding speed, slammed the thick stick into the side of the man's iron helmet. Three  
  
things happened at the same time. First, the force behind the swing, and the nature of the  
  
helmet caused the stick to break off at the midpoint. Second, the iron helmet was for all  
  
intents and purposes crushed on one side. Finally, the man wearing the helmet dropped  
  
dead to the ground with a broken neck and a crushed skull.  
  
"That wasn't exactly how I imagined one of the 'fighting Uruk-Hai' would  
  
handle that situation, but it was fun to watch nonetheless." Aglenya said as she walked  
  
over to Urushk, and grinned up at him.  
  
"Okay.. Check your attackers, see if they have any money on them."  
  
"I did just after you finished that guy off. They didn't have much. I checked the  
  
one you decapitated, here's his cash." Aglenya said as she dropped some copper, and one  
  
or two silver coins into Urushk's outstretched hand.  
  
"The one with the chest-plate is probably the leader, he may have some more  
  
money." Urushk said as he crouched over the last bandit. He then stood up, and showed  
  
Aglenya the coins that the leader had been carrying.  
  
"It appears he was the coin purse for this little group. That isn't a whole lot of  
  
money, but it's still a quite hefty sum." Aglenya said.  
  
Urushk sighed and walked over to where his shattered sword was lying on the  
  
ground. He picked a shard of the sword up, and stuck it in his pack.  
  
"That's so I'll have something to remember it by. It's getting late, shall we make  
  
camp?" he said.  
  
"Alright. You go chop some wood, and I'll set up the bedrolls."  
  
About an hour later, they sat side by side close to the fire, eating some hot stew.  
  
The wind blew quite steadily, and that lowered the already quite cool night temperature.  
  
Aglenya found herself trying to stay as close as she could to Urushk's to stay warm.  
  
"It's chilly out." Urushk mused as he threw an arm around Aglenya's shoulders.  
  
"Urushk, let go."  
  
"You know, you're cute when you're annoyed."  
  
Aglenya's only response to that was to glare at him, stand up, and curl up on her  
  
bedroll.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"Doesn't matter if you're sorry. Arrgh, it's cold, I have high cold and heat  
  
tolerance, but I can't sleep with this weather."  
  
Urushk shivered a little, and grabbed his greatcoat from his pack. He looked at it,  
  
then at Aglenya. He made his decision, stood up, and laid the heavy coat on top of her.  
  
"What the.." Aglenya trailed off, not wanting to offend him.  
  
"You need it more than I do."  
  
"What about you, are you going to be alright?" Aglenya asked, feeling a little  
  
concerned.  
  
"Is that concern I hear? I'll be fine."  
  
"This isn't working."  
  
Urushk scowled at her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't sleep when you're cold. You need rest Urushk, and besides, I know that  
  
I'm a very light sleeper, so we don't need to stand guard so much."  
  
Urushk shrugged, and lay down beside Aglenya on the bedroll, and pulled the  
  
coat over them both.  
  
"I thought you didn't like me." he muttered.  
  
"Well, guess what? It's weird, but I do like you. You're annoying at times, you  
  
don't bathe often enough, your hair is always tangled, and you have those weird amber  
  
eyes, but I like you."  
  
"Yeah well, I like you too. You're bossy, cranky at times, and always obsessed  
  
with cleanliness, but you're a great travel companion nevertheless."  
  
Aglenya smiled, moved closer to Urushk, and put her arms around him. He  
  
stiffened for a moment, then slipped his long, heavily muscled arms around her, and  
  
pulled her as close to him as was comfortably possible.  
  
"Good-night, weird Orc-boy."  
  
"Good night, equally weird yet beautiful Elf-girl."  
  
They both fell asleep, amidst the cold winds. They slept undisturbed for the entire night.  
  
End Part 4  
  
Man, that was fun. They finally quit fighting, hopefully for good. 


End file.
